


Fun and games [aesthetic]

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: Saphael Week 2017 [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Game: Slender, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pictures, Raphael is a Little Shit, Saphael Week 2017, Social Media, Teasing, Video & Computer Games, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: “Oh my god, I hate you so much right now!!” Simon swatted at Raphael’s hand that had just poked his neck almost in the same moment as the screen started flickering to indicate that Slenderman was close by. His heart was hammering against his ribs and Simon had almost fallen over with his chair for the second time during this game when he had jumped in shock.





	Fun and games [aesthetic]

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the **Saphael Week 2017**.  
>  This one is for _Day 4 - Social Media AU_.

 

“Oh my god, I hate you so much right now!!” Simon swatted at Raphael’s hand that had just poked his neck almost in the same moment as the screen started flickering to indicate that Slenderman was close by. His heart was hammering against his ribs and Simon had almost fallen over with his chair for the second time during this game when he had jumped in shock.

While Simon always ended up screaming and being jumpy, Raphael merely started laughing at his reaction. Right now, he was slightly doubled over from laughter, wiping tears from the corners of his eyes while Simon glared at him before focusing back on the gameplay to avoid being killed for the third time.

“We both know you really don’t and it was impossible to resist scaring you some more. Your reactions—” Raphael broke off because another wave of laughter bubbled up in his throat, quickly to be replaced by a surprised noise when Simon kicked his shin under the table. “Stop kicking me, you child.”

“Please tell Rapha in the comments to stop being a dick and that being kicked was very well deserved!” Simon said to the camera that was set up next to the monitor to capture their reactions.

Raphael only shook his head, smirked wordlessly at the camera before leaning over to press a short kiss to the other’s cheek, causing his boyfriend to flinch and then glare at him some more.

“You know what? You’re going to play now if you’re only going to distract and mob me otherwise,” he complained with no real heat behind it, pushing the keyboard towards Raphael who rolled his eyes but complied, only to die about a minute later. This time it was Simon’s turn to laugh because it was Raphael who actually jumped when the screen started flickering and Slenderman popped up on the screen.


End file.
